Love Never Dies
by HammerDropper
Summary: A mysterious virus turns people against each other, and two lovers fight together to live. (Note*The ponies are humans for the sake of this story. They Can't fly or use magic) (Continuing soon)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash yells back as she runs down a dimly lit hallway.

"I'm right behind you," Fluttershy states as she follows Rainbow Dash. The sound of many heavy steps behind her; she is too scared to look back.

They reach a door down the hall and quickly get inside it: closing it just as quick behind them. They lean against it as there are pounds on the door, "Just hold it close," Rainbow Dash says to Fluttershy as they brace the door together. Soon the pounding stops and footsteps are heard leaving the door.

"I think they left," Fluttershy says as she slides down the door. She starts to sob.

"Shy," Rainbow Dash kneels down and puts her arm on her shoulder, "Come on, let's get you to the bathroom," she picks her up and leads her across the room. She leads Fluttershy into the bathroom and starts the sink, "Wash your face, Shy. I'm going to move the bed against the door."

"But they left," Fluttershy looks at Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, but they might come back, and having that bed against the door should be enough to hold them off," Rainbow Dash leaves the bathroom and grabs the bed and slides it over to the door.

"I- I can't believe we found a motel so far away from Ponyville," Fluttershy says as she splash water on her face. She starts to cry again.

"We got lucky," Rainbow Dash walks back to the bathroom and leans against the door way.

"Pinkie didn't," Fluttershy says through her tears. Rainbow Dash reaches out for Fluttershy. She embraces Rainbow Dash and starts to cry a little harder on Rainbow Dashes' chest.

"Shhhh," Rainbow Dash strokes Fluttershy's hair, "It's okay to cry. Let it all out," Fluttershy continues to weep. Rainbow Dash looks into the mirror and sees her and Fluttershy full of dirt and mud. She sighs as she says, "Look at how dirty you are. Take a shower."

"I don't have any clothes to put on except these dirty ones," Fluttershy also looks at the mirror. She lets go of Rainbow Dash and goes back to splash water on her face again.

"Someone was here before us, I'm sure I can find you some clothes for you," she looks at the dresser, "Just take you a shower and I'll bring you clothes when I find you some."

"Okay, Dashie," Fluttershy looks at Rainbow Dash.

"What?" Rainbow Dash laughs as she asks.

"I'm not going to take a bath with you standing there," Fluttershy says blushing.

"I'm going, I'm going," Rainbow Dash puts up her hands and walks out of the bathroom. She looks back with a smile as she sees Fluttershy closing the bathroom door, "Such a silly girl," she says to herself.

Rainbow Dash opens the dresser to find a shirt and some shorts. She also finds a hand gun in the top drawer, "This can be helpful," she thinks to herself. She hears the shower going as she is looking for some rounds from the gun. She reaches her hand to the back of the top drawer and feels around. She feels a box and pulls it out. The box holds bullets for the gun, but the gun only has one clip. She knows how to use a weapon because it was part of her Wonderbolt training.

Rainbow Dash puts the gun on the floor, along with the box of bullets, and heads back to the bathroom. She knocks on the door, "Hey, I got you some clothes."

"Good, just open the door a little bit and drop the clothes by the door. Don't come in though," Fluttershy says as Rainbow Dash's hand, holding the clothes, comes in. She drops the clothes and shuts the door.

Rainbow Dash goes to the closet; she takes out a blanket and a pillow and tosses them on the floor. The shower stops and Rainbow Dash opens the mini-fridge for food. She picks out a can of soda and sits on a chair in the motel room. Fluttershy walks out of the bathroom in her new clothes.

"These are boy clothes," Fluttershy complains.

"You look good, Shy," Rainbow Dash gets up and hands the soda to Fluttershy, "Did you save any hot water?"

"Yes. Oh, the towels are in the mirror."

"That's weird."

"Yeah it is," Fluttershy opens the soda and takes a sip of it. She looks at the floor, at the gun, "Where did you find that?"

"What?" Rainbow Dash asks as she walks into the bathroom and grabs a towel.

"The gun," Fluttershy turns around only to be shocked at what she sees, "Why are you taking your shirt off?" Fluttershy covers her eyes with her free hand.

"I'm taking a shower," she replies casually, "What; want me to shower with my clothes on?"

"No, it's just that, you could've shut the door."

"Yeah I could've, but why would I want to do that?" Fluttershy still has her eyes covered, so she can't see Rainbow Dash, but she can hear her closer. She feels Rainbow Dash grab the soda out of her hand. Rainbow Dash grabs Fluttershy's hand that's blocking her eyes.

Rainbow Dash puts Fluttershy hands around her bare waist, "Open your eyes."

"Dashie, I don't know about this," Fluttershy keeps her eyes shut and she turns her head.

"Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash moves Fluttershy's face gently back, so that it's facing hers, "Open them, please," Fluttershy slowly opens her eyes and stares into Rainbow Dashes', "End of the world, and you're still so nervous about your feelings," Rainbow Dash pulls Fluttershy close so that their lips touch. Fluttershy is restraint at first, but slowly starts to enjoy it. After about 30 seconds, Rainbow Dash stops and says, "Come take a shower with me," she leads Fluttershy back into the bathroom and shuts the door.

After an hour, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy come out of the bathroom. Rainbow Dash has new clothes on and Fluttershy has her new ones on still. Fluttershy picks up the soda and starts to drink it with a smile. Rainbow Dash sits down by where she tossed the blanket and started to make a pallet on the floor for them to sleep.

"After that soda, you should get some rest, Shy," Rainbow Dash picks up the gun and puts it on one side of the pallet.

"What about you?" Fluttershy asks.

"If those things come back, and I reckon they will, I will need to be up to take care of it," she replies while loading the hand gun clip with bullets. Fluttershy puts down the soda can and lies down on the pallet next to a sitting Rainbow Dash.

"Dashie."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking care of me," Fluttershy looks up at Rainbow Dash, "Especially when you could've just saved yourself."

"Shy," Rainbow Dash puts her hand on Fluttershy's head, "I would never leave you. I care t much about you," Rainbow Dash smiles as she goes back to the hand gun.

"I- I love you," Fluttershy whispers. Rainbow Dash looks down at Fluttershy.

"I love you too," she bends down and gives Fluttershy a kiss on her forehead, "Now sleep," Fluttershy quickly feel asleep. Rainbow Dash looks up at the shaded windows of the room, hearing the moans from outside, "If only you knew how much I love you," Rainbow Dash says quietly, stroking Fluttershy's hair, "I will never let anything hurt you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on," Rainbow Dash says to Fluttershy running up a hill. The sun shines at her smiling face.

"I'm right behind you," Fluttershy giggled following Rainbow Dash. She reaches the top of the hill and stands next to Rainbow Dash, "It's beautiful," she looks out seeing Ponyville at sundown, "I love Ponyville."

"Me too," Rainbow Dash grabs Fluttershy's hand, "But there's a few things I love more," the smile on her face grows as she looks at Fluttershy. Fluttershy smiles back and leans against Rainbow Dash.

"I know," Fluttershy says quietly as she closes her eyes.

A loud pound hits the side of the building.

Rainbow Dash opens her eyes at the sound and grabs the gun. She quietly gets up, trying not to wake Fluttershy up. She heads over to the window to take a peak outside. She moves the curtain out of her way, slightly, and looks out. She can see two of those things against the building. They are holding a girl against the wall, tearing her apart. Rainbow Dash looks away as soon as she sees blood and limbs coming from the girl.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asks quietly.

"Nothing," Rainbow Dash lies, "Just get back to bed."

"Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy says as she puts her head back down.

"Yeah?" Rainbow Dash checks the door.

"Don't stay up all night," Fluttershy closes her eyes and falls back asleep.

"No promises," Rainbow Dash says with a small smile. She heads back to where she was sleeping and sits down and puts the gun by her side, "I need to watch over you," Rainbow Dash stares at the door as her eyes fall heavily shut.

"I care so much about you, Dashie," Fluttershy says standing on top of the hill.

"I know," Rainbow Dash brings Fluttershy's hand up and kisses it, "Trust me, I know."

"Let's stay up here," Fluttershy looks at Rainbow Dash, "Please?"

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash starts to open her eyes when the sun shines through the curtains. She stretches as she yawns, putting her hand on Fluttershy's back, "Time to wake up, Shy," Fluttershy lets out a little yawn and turns over to face Rainbow Dash.

"Morning," Fluttershy says smiling up at the now standing Rainbow Dash."

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" Rainbow Dash asks as she walks over to the window.

"No, I'm fine," Fluttershy sits up, "Ah, Dashie."

"What's up?" Rainbow Dash turns back to Fluttershy.

"Never mind I gotta go."

"Well then go, silly butt," Rainbow Dash jokes around with her. Fluttershy rushes to the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Rainbow Dash goes back to the window and moves the curtain, "Nothing," she says to herself. She continues to look out the window when something catches her eye: Applejack.

Applejack is running as fast as she can with a baseball bat in her right hand. She is being followed by three of those things and they look hungry. Rainbow Dash opens the window and yells, "AJ!" this seems to grab her attention as she makes her way to the motel.

"Any chance I can get help?" Applejack loudly yells half-way to the motel. Rainbow Dash aims the hand gun at the closest thing behind Applejack. She calms her breathing, and slowly squeezes the trigger of the gun. It makes a loud bang as the closest thing falls over with a bullet hole in his head. Applejack turns around to face the last two.

She swings the bat and hits one right in the face; it falls over. The next one attempts to grab Applejack, but she is too fast for it to grab. She dodges left and swings right. She makes contact at the thing's side. It lets out a howl of pain. Applejack then hits the thing to its knees and she hits a home-run, knocking the things head off.

"You're awesome," Rainbow Dash says to Applejack as she makes her way to the window.

"Yeah, I know it. Help me up there," Applejack puts her hand up and Rainbow Dash grabs it and pulls her up. Once in the room Applejack looks at the bed against the door, "Nice place. You by yourself?"

"No," Rainbow Dash gives water to Applejack, "I got Fluttershy with me."

"Where is she?" as if on que, Fluttershy comes out of the bathroom with tears in her eyes.

"I- I heard the gun shot," Fluttershy walks over to Rainbow Dash, "I thought the worst happened," she puts around Rainbow Dash and starts t sob.  
"No need to worry," Applejack walks up to Fluttershy, "Dash would never go out with just one bullet. She would bulldoze this entire place, before she was taken away from you," Applejack says trying to make Fluttershy feel better. Fluttershy lets out a little laugh before backing up and wiping her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're ok Applejack," Fluttershy hugs Applejack, "It's good to have more friends that aren't monsters."

"Sugar please, as if one of those things are gonna keep me away from my friends," Applejack smiles as she hugs Fluttershy back.

"How did you get out here?" Rainbow Dash asks as Fluttershy grabs a soda.

"I reckon the same way you gals got here: my feet," Applejack laughs.

"I meant, why did you leave your home? Wasn't Sweet Apple Ocher one of the safest places to be?"

"Yeah, but we needed more supplies if we want to stay there any longer."

"But there's only you, Big Mac, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith right?"

"No, about 15 more people are there now. They can hold their own, but they eat like wild pigs in a pen."  
"15? Any of our friends?"

"Just Twilight and Rarity."  
"Spike?" Fluttershy asks sadly.

"I'm sorry, sugar cube, but Spike isn't with us anymore," Fluttershy got silent and leaned against a wall. Applejack feels bad, but turns to Rainbow Dash and asks, "Have you seen Pinkie Pie?"

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash looks at the floor, "She was with us."

"Was? Where is she now?"

"There were four of us, Pinkie Pie, Sunny Rays, Fluttershy, and me. We were almost to this place, and we didn't know Sunny Rays was attacked and infected earlier. Sunny Rays went rabid and attacked Pinkie Pie," Rainbow Dash starts to tear up, "She ripped Pinkie's arm off and beat her with it, but Pinkie fought back. She managed to kill Sunny Rays, but afterwards asked me to kill her just in case she was infected," Rainbow Dash lets out a sigh, "And so I did. I snapped her neck," Rainbow Dash wipes away a tear and looks out the window. Fluttershy is sitting on the ground crying. Applejack walks over to Rainbow Dash and gives her a hug.

"Seems like you guys went through a lot, and that's just the first day," Applejack says while hugging Rainbow Dash.

"W-we are leaving soon," Fluttershy says getting back up and heading towards the bathroom.

"Where you gals heading?" Applejack asks. Fluttershy can't answer because she is splashing water on her face.

"We are just gonna keep walking," Rainbow Dash says.

"Listen, come to Sweet Apple Ochers," Applejack suggests.

"No, we couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"We don't wanna be wasting your food and stuff."

"You gals are two of my best friends; it would kill me knowing you guys are out here instead of safe. Please, come to my home with me."

"Are you sure?" Rainbow Dash walks near Fluttershy who is standing by the bathroom door.

"Yes I'm sure," Applejack smiles as she also walks over to Fluttershy, "If we leave now, we can make it back when it's still day time."

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asks Fluttershy for her approval.

"Let's go see our friends," Fluttershy says. Applejack grabs her bat and jumps out the window.

"Well, come on then," Applejacks says. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hold hands and give a quick kiss to each other before jumping out of the window and follow Applejack back home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fluttershy get down," Rainbow Dash yells as she fires her gun. She hits a couple of the things chasing them. Applejack uses the baseball bat to crack a few skulls.

"Home-run," Applejack says hitting a thing in the face; the blood squirting on the floor. She turns quickly and hits another in the chest; they can hear the chest caving in.

They ran down the road, but before they could reach the farm; they got ambushed by a hoard of infected. Applejack is getting tired swinging her bat, and Rainbow Dash is running low on bullets.

"I'm almost out," Rainbow Dash is getting worried, "We gotta go."

Applejack is holding back a thing with her bat, "You go. I'll handle this," Applejack pushes away the thing and hits it in the head. Rainbow Dash looks at Applejack, "Go," Applejack yells as things surround her.

"Come on," Rainbow Dash grabs Fluttershy's hand and tugs on it.

"What about Applejack?" Fluttershy looks back at Applejack. She sees Applejack surrounded by things and blood going everywhere. Applejack is brought down by a few things and ripped to pieces. Fluttershy faces the way Rainbow Dash is taking her. Her eyes start to water up at the knowledge of her friends death.

"Don't look back again," Rainbow Dash snapped at Fluttershy. She knows Applejack wasn't going to make it out of there while only using a bat; it was only a matter of time. They keep running down the road, and Rainbow Dash doesn't hear the things behind them, so she slows down a bit.

"Why would we leave Applejack like that?" Fluttershy takes her hand back from Rainbow Dash.

"Fluttershy."

"Don't, Fluttershy, me," Fluttershy starts to get angry, "We just left one of our best friends to die."

"She told us to leave."

"You could've shot some of the things and helped her get away with us," Fluttershy turns her back to Rainbow Dash.

"If I shot them, we would've been overrun by them right now."

"So you sacrificed her?" Fluttershy turns around and pushes Rainbow Dash.

"She sacrificed herself for us. Don't put this on me! And don't push me!" Rainbow Dash is getting upset with Fluttershy. Fluttershy starts to walk away from Rainbow Dash towards the farm, "Don't leave," Fluttershy ignores her and continues to walk away, "Shy," Rainbow Dash starts to follow her, but out of some bushes three things jump out and pounce on Fluttershy.

Fluttershy screams out in horror as she attempts to wiggle her way from the things, "Dash!" Rainbow Dash had her gun out even before she creamed out.

"Shy!" Rainbow Dash pulls the trigger of her gun. The bullet hits the furthest thing away from Fluttershy, but a lot- too much- blood came out. She keeps firing until all of the things are dead. She drops her gun and falls to her knees. She looks at where Fluttershy is and starts to cry. Fluttershy is covered in blood and is missing flesh from her body.

"D-dash," Fluttershy lets out quietly. Her chest is slowly moving up and down, "Dash."

"Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash gets up and runs over to Fluttershy and kneels down, "Shy."

"Dash," Fluttershy lifts her hand; Rainbow Dash grabs it tightly. Fluttershy looks up at Rainbow Dash with tears running down her face.

"Shy," Rainbow Dash puts her free hand on Fluttershy's chest, where it's bleeding most, "You'll be ok," she smiles down at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy shakes her head, "No. I know I'm gonna go."

"Don't talk like that."

"Dashie please, I'm not a little girl," she looks over at the things, "This is my fault."

"No, no," Rainbow Dash gets closer to Fluttershy, "There is no way of knowing they would jump out at you."

"It's my entire fault," she starts to tear up and coughs up blood, "If we weren't arguing, we would've been to the farm now and be ok."

"Shhh," Rainbow Dash cups Fluttershy's face with her bloody hand and smiles at her, "I wouldn't want you any other way."

"Kill me."

"What?"

"Dashie, please," Fluttershy lifts her other hand to Rainbow Dashes face, "You have such beautiful eyes," Fluttershy smiles and continues, "I don't want to be one of them," Rainbow Dash tears up and looks down the road.

"Shy, I don't think I can."

"Do you love me?"

"What type of question is that?"

"_Do_ you love me?"

"Of course I love you. Why would you ask?"

"Then, out of love, kill me," Fluttershy starts to cry.

"You really want me to do this?" Rainbow Dash frowns.

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes, I'll do it."

"Thank you."

"Out of love," Rainbow Dash puts Fluttershy's hand on her chest and stands up. She walks over to pick up her gun. When she picks it up it hits her, she starts to cry hard, but she recovers herself and walks back over to Fluttershy. She points the gun at a smiling Fluttershy.

"I love you," Fluttershy says before Rainbow Dash shoots a bullet through her head.

"I love you too," Rainbow Dash falls to her knees and grabs Fluttershy's arm, "Why did you want me to kill you?" she asks. Rainbow Dash knows that there will not be an answer. She kisses Fluttershy's neck and stands up, "I will always love you," she puts the gun to her head and closes her eyes, "I'll see you in a little bit," she starts to pull the trigger.

Rainbow Dash wakes up on a stack of hay in a barn. She looks over to Fluttershy lying next to her and reaches over for her hand. She whispers to herself, "Thank god it was only a dream. I don't know what I would do if you were gone," Rainbow Dash then looks over to see the others Applejack, Twilight, Rarity, Big Mac, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, and the others Applejack mentioned.

"Go back to bed," Fluttershy whispers to Rainbow Dash, "We are safe."


	5. Chapter 5

Rainbow Dash wakes up to the fresh smell of the outdoors. She looks over to see Fluttershy, reading a book, "Reading?" she asks her.

"I love books," Fluttershy looks up and smiles, "So how was this dream?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, you were twitching and then woke like lightning," Fluttershy reaches for Rainbow Dashes' hand.

"How do you know that's when I have dreams?" she grabs Fluttershy's hand.

"I know you Dashie," Fluttershy stands up and helps Rainbow Dash up, "Was it bad?" Rainbow Dash looks away.

"Let's just say, it's better that real life happened instead," Rainbow Dash looks back at Fluttershy.

"So adorable when you are trying to avoid stuff," Fluttershy brings in Rainbow Dash for a kiss. She meets Fluttershy and they start to kiss.

"Whoa," they hear coming from someone that's at the entrance. They stop and retreat from each other and look toward the entrance.

"Rarity," Rainbow Dash says looking back and forth between Rarity and Fluttershy, "Uh, we can explain."

"No need to darlings," Rarity walks closer to the girls, "Everyone knew it was going to happen one day."

"Everyone?" Fluttershy asks.

"Uh-huh," Rarity smiles at the two girls, "I love that you guys are finally being "friendly" with each other," she hugs them both at once.

"How did you know?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"The way you two look at each other sometimes, anyone could've guessed it. The silent flirty stares, trust me, I know good ones," Rarity smiles and claps her hands. She looks into her fanny pack and pulls out a wrap of bandages, "Fluttershy."

"Yes, Rarity."

"Takes these and head inside the house. Bon Bon is in there and she has a messed up knee; can you go wrap it?"

"Yeah sure," Fluttershy takes the wraps.

"Why don't you do it?" Rainbow Dash asks, "Since you are a somewhat medic."

"I have to take care of Twilight. She has a fever and won't rest, so I have to watch her, and plus, Applejack told me I can pick one of you to help me."

"Okay, I was just wondering," Rainbow Dash grabs Fluttershy's free hand and kisses her on the forehead, "Be safe."

"I will," Fluttershy starts to walk out of the barn, "You should be careful because I think Applejack has something a little harder than what I'm doing planned for you," Fluttershy leaves the barn and enters the outside world. She closes her eyes and takes in the fresh air and calmness of this place.

"Shy," a voice from the house a couple of yards away yells.

"Twilight," Fluttershy walks over to her friend and hugs her, "How are you?"

"Not feeling so good, but I'll live," Twilight smiles, "What's up?"

"I'm going to wrap Bon Bon's knee," she lifts the wraps.

"I don't wanna keep you," Twilight says as she moves out of Fluttershy's way.

"Thanks," Fluttershy hugs Twilight and heads inside the house. She walks into the kitchen of the house and sees an elderly women cleaning.

"Hello, dear," the woman says.

"Hi, Granny Smith," Fluttershy says to the woman, "Do you know where Bon Bon is?"

"Yes, dear. She's up stairs, second door on the right."

"Thank you," Fluttershy says and walks to the stairs. She heads up them and goes to the room that Granny Smith said Bon Bon is in. She opens the door to be met with a smiling girl on a bed in the room.

"Fluttershy," the girl says jumping out of the bed, clearly hurting herself to hug Fluttershy.

"Hey Bon Bon," Fluttershy hugs her back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you never made it out of Ponyville," she lets go of Fluttershy and lies back down on the bed.

"Never would have, if it wasn't for Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy smiles and sits on the chair next to the bed, "She saved my life."

"Yeah I wouldn't be here without someone either, Lyra. She saved my life, and in the process I messed up my knee," Bon Bon rolls up her pant leg to show her knee.

"That is why I'm up here," Fluttershy lifts the wraps and smiles. She starts to wrap the knee with the bandages.

"So how did you get here?" Bon Bon asks.

"Applejack found Rainbow Dash and me. We were at a motel and Applejack showed up and we came here. It was a long road here, and we ran into a few things, nothing Dashie and Applejack couldn't handle, but it took a toll on my heart," Fluttershy stops wrapping her leg.

"Why?"

"Our friend, Pinkie Pie, she was with us, but she didn't make it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"It's okay," Fluttershy wipes her eyes, "Let me finish your leg, so I can see what else Rarity wants me to do."

"Ok," Fluttershy finishes Bon Bon's wrap and stands up, "Wait."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just that, I was wondering if maybe you could come up here every so often and talk to me," Bon Bon looks sad, "No one's really been up here to talk."

"Yeah sure," Fluttershy smiles at Bon Bon and starts to leave, but something stops her, a loud bang from outside. She looks at Bon Bon and rushes downstairs and outside to see what is happening.


	6. Chapter 6

Fluttershy rushes outside to find the noise she heard. She can't seem to find anything wrong besides a black mark on the ground. She gets closer to the mark and looks it over. Yelling catches her attention.

"What were you doing?" Fluttershy can hear Applejack yelling from the barn. She starts to head over to the barn, "You could've died," Fluttershy makes her way into the barn.

"Is everything alright?" Fluttershy asks interrupting Applejack's yelling. She turns around and looks at Fluttershy.

"Yeah," Applejack says, "Just Apple Bloom almost blowing herself up," she turns back to Apple Bloom and gives her a stare.

"How?"

"Apple Bloom thought it was a good idea to look through Big Mac's weapon cache and take a grenade."

"But Applejack-"

"No buts Apple Bloom. You could've died, and then what?" Applejack walks away from Apple Bloom and towards Fluttershy.

"Applejack," Apple Bloom says silently. She leaves the barn crying.

"She needs to grow up in times like these," Applejack says to Fluttershy about Apple Bloom, "Where hell walks the ground."

"Yeah, but I'm sure she was just trying to help," Fluttershy tries to protect Apple Bloom.

"Her heart was in the right place," Applejack sighs and looks at Fluttershy, "I gotta talk to ya."

"Yeah sure AJ, what's up?"

"I don't think you can be helpful in protecting the farm."  
"W-what?" Fluttershy asks.

"You don't know how to protect yourself," Applejack puts her hand on Fluttershy's shoulder, "But there are other ways for you to help."

"I want to help."

"You will Shy. You can help cook."

"I'm that useless?" Fluttershy starts to get upset.

"Shy, no," Applejack looks like she is thinking of something, "You helped Rarity, right?"

"Yeah, I bandaged Bon Bon," Fluttershy grabs Applejacks hand that's on her shoulder, "Are you gonna say, be the doctor?"

"No. I was thinking, you take care of Bon Bon, until she is 100%," Applejack suggests, "That can benefit you both."

"I guess," Fluttershy pulls off Applejack's hand.

"Shy, please don't get mad."

"I'm not mad, just upset," Fluttershy starts to head to the door, but turns around asks, "Do you know where Dashie is?"

"I sent her, Big Mac, and Rarity into Ponyville," Applejack replies.

"You did what?" Fluttershy snaps at Applejack, "You sent her to Ponyville?"

"Yeah, we need supplies."

"Why send them into that hell hole?" Fluttershy gets closer to Applejack in a threatening way, "What's wrong with you?"

"Hey don't get all mad at me, it was Rainbow dashes' idea," Applejack backs off.

"What?" Fluttershy lowers her face.

"I suggested that they go into the forest, but she thought it would be better to go to Ponyville for supplies," Applejack looks at the ground, "I don't really know why I allowed them to go."

"AJ, I'm sorry," Fluttershy starts to tear up.

"Shy," Applejack hugs her, "I know you're only worried about Dash."

"I hate this. If only we told each other about our feelings before."

"Yeah, I feel the same way," Applejack looks down at Fluttershy.

"You like someone?"

"Yeah, this guy I met one day in Canterlot. He was perfect," Applejack stops hugging Fluttershy, "We've been seeing each other for a while, but ever since this happened; I know he's dead."

"How do you know?" Fluttershy asks the upset Applejack.

"I've killed many of those things while finding survivors. He was one of them."

"I'm sorry," Fluttershy says almost in a whisper.

"Can you go and see to Bon Bon?" Applejack asks Fluttershy.

"Yeah," Fluttershy hugs Applejack really quick and leaves her in the barn by herself. She heads to the house looking back at the barn every so step. She enters the house to go and see Bon Bon.


	7. Chapter 7

Rainbow Dash looks out the window to see trees and homes blur by. She sits on a train as she waits for her stop, so she doesn't have to be bored. She turns from the window and looks at her friends, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. They talk and joke around in their section of the train. She looks at Fluttershy and smiles; Fluttershy sees the smile and quickly blushes and turns her head towards Applejack.

"Hey did you guys hear there's something killing people?" Pinkie asks. Everyone stops talking and looks at her.

"A lot of things kill people, Pinkie," Applejack says to her.

"Yeah, but this is like a virus."

"Viruses _can_ kill people," Applejack laughs as she says it.

"This one brings the dead back to life, and its close," Pinkie Pie shocks her friends.

"Pinkie," Rainbow Dash stands up, "You're scaring Fluttershy with that talk," she looks at Fluttershy who is breathing hard and looks frightened. Applejack puts her arm around Fluttershy.

"Don't worry Sugar Cube," Applejack says, "Nothing like that can be true."

"Yeah don't listen to Pinkie Pie," Twilight smiles as she says this to Fluttershy. Fluttershy calms down and everyone goes back to what they were doing before. Rainbow Dash goes back to the window and closes her eyes to get some rest.

An hour later Rainbow Dash is woken up by Twilight, "We are back in Ponyville," she says to the sleeping girl. Rainbow Dash grudgingly opens her eyes and stretches. Everyone is standing up and heading for the doors, so she does too. She gets behind Fluttershy and puts her hand on her shoulder; Fluttershy touches Rainbow Dashes' hand and looks back at her with a smile, but stops when she thinks people are staring at her.

They step off the train and head towards the library. Rainbow Dash takes the time to look around Ponyville, looking at the citizens walking around with smiles on their faces. Rainbow Dash can't help but smile at the sight of everyone around her.

Rainbow Dash, looking down at the ground, walks down the road with Rarity and Big Mac. She isn't smiling; she doesn't know what to feel. She remembers traveling this road, but leaving Ponyville. She looks up and sees her friends in front of her.

"You okay back there?" Big Mac looks back and asks.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash says as she attempts a smile at them.

"Well then hurry up," Big Mac looks forwards and continues walking with his assault rifle. Rainbow Dash looks back.

"I'll be back Fluttershy," she says quietly, "I promise," Rainbow Dash catches up to the two and continue to Ponyville.


	8. Chapter 8

Rainbow Dash looks out to her home in ruins. Ponyville has been destroyed by this virus. Rarity stands next to her in tears, "My shop," she cries out, "The library," Rarity falls to her knees.

"Come on Rarity," Big Mac puts his hands on her shoulders. He helps her stand up, slowly. He pulls out his assault rifle and looks through the scope at the city, "Guys we might have a problem."

"What's up Mac?" Rainbow Dash crouches next to him.

"I see a lot of those things inside the buildings."

"Why would they be in buildings?" Rarity franticly asks, "Did they learn to open doors?"

"No," Rainbow Dash answers, "Where do you run when something bad is going on outside?"  
"Inside," Big Mac answers.

"Exactly, the already infected made it inside the buildings."

"But why would they let infected in?" Big Mac questions.

"Maybe they over powered them, or they weren't one of those things yet," the two look at Rainbow Dash and accept her answer, "Well we mustn't dwell on this fact, so we gotta get some supplies from here."

"The streets look clear, but I don't think the streets are where we are gonna find food," Big Mac looks through his scope again.

"Let's head down there and find out," Rainbow Dash picks up her assault rifle, given to her by Big Mac, and heads down the hill they were standing on. Big Mac follows after her, but stays back to make sure Rarity comes with.

"I'm coming," Rarity says as Big Mac looks back at her. She carries her backpack filled with medical supplies, and she holds her handgun. Rainbow Dash looks back at the two and smiles at the sight of them being friendly. She can remember when these two wanted to kill each other.

"ApplejacK!" Rarity yells as she runs to the farm, "Applejack!"

"What in tarnation are you yelling bout?" Applejack comes out and meets her.

"Your brother just ruined my shop."

"Wait… how?"

"He came in drunk and started to run into things," Rarity starts to tear up, "He ruined your dress I was working on."

"Aw Rarity," Applejack looks into Rarity's eyes, "It's all good… uh oh," Applejack looks over Rarity's shoulder and sees Big Mac.

"What?" Rarity turns around and also sees Big Mac stumbling down the road. She starts to get angry and walks towards him.

"Rarity don't," Applejack reaches for her, but Rarity was too quick.

"You pig!" Rarity yells at Big Mac, "You filthy dirt bag!"

"What?" he stampers out with a hic.

"You ruined my shop."

"When did... I do that," he stands tall and starts to lean in different ways.

"You are so stupid," Rarity pokes him.

"Don't poke me," he pushes her hand away.

"That's rude," Rarity starts to tear up again and runs off crying.

"Dashie," Rarity says, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash snaps out of her daze, "Sorry, just remembering some things."

"Sounds fun," Big Mac says, "Maybe when we get back we can remember all the good times, but for now, let's find some supplies. Rainbow Dash nods her head and turns to the town. The three of them head into the center, where the well is, and start to search.


	9. Chapter 9

Fluttershy cries in the bathroom. She doesn't know what to do. She looks at herself in the mirror in disgust, "What's wrong with you?" she asks the mirror, "Why do you cry Fluttershy?" she turns on the faucet and washes her face. She leaves the water running as she puts her head in the sink. A knock at the door startles her.

"Shy? You ok?" a voice comes from the other side of the door.

"Y-yeah AJ," Fluttershy dries her hair and opens the door to see her friend.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Fluttershy walks passed Applejack and heads outside.

"Fluttershy, you still can't be that mad at me?" Applejack follows her outside.

"I'm not mad," Fluttershy turns around, "I'm just upset."

"I can tell. Your eyes are all red," Applejack looks into Fluttershy's eyes. Fluttershy turns her head away from Applejack's stare.

"It's a tense situation," Fluttershy turns her back to Applejack, "I'm sorry AJ. Just leave me alone please. Thanks," she says as she starts to walk away. Applejack takes off her hat and heads back inside. Fluttershy heads towards the gate that leads to Ponyville. She puts her hand on the fence and wipes her eyes with the other.

She hears the birds chirping around her and feels the wind against her. She closes her eyes and tries to remember the time when her world wasn't chaos. It's hard for her to think of her past, "Why did you leave Rainbow Dash?" she says looking at the path, "We could have had a family, but you had to leave. I know why you needed to, and I will always be grateful, but first you gotta come back," she turns around and starts to slowly walk back to the house hoping Rainbow Dash will be behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

The thing's neck snapped as Rainbow Dash twisted its head. It falls to the floor with a thud. She looks over to Big Mac as he shoots a thing with his silenced hand gun, "Good job guys," Rarity says behind them. The building they are in use to be the bakery and seemed like the best place to find food.

"Alright let's look around here," Rainbow Dash says to her friends, "But be careful. Mac, give Rarity one of your guns," Big Mac takes out his holstered revolver and hands it to Rarity.

"This is pretty powerful, so be careful with the kick back," Big Mac says as Rarity checks the gun out.

"I got it Macky," Rarity says. She heads towards the stairs up to the second floor.

"Mac let's check this floor," Rainbow Dash starts to look behind the counter.

"I was thinking," Big Mac looks around.

"About?"

"Rarity."

"I see," Rainbow Dash picks up a loaf of bread and puts it into her backpack.

"Yeah, I don't know if I should feel for her like I do," Big Mac sits at a table, "Being married and all."

"Mac," Rainbow Dash, "Che-"

"Don't say her name," Big Mac interrupts Rainbow Dash.

"With her dead, I don't see why you shouldn't be able to like someone."

"I know," he puts his head down, "But there's just too much going on right now. It wouldn't be right."

"How about we take care of the reason we are here in the first place," Rainbow Dash walks over to Big Mac, "And I'll help you with your problems."

"Sounds good," Big Mac gets up and pats her on the back, "I'm gonna check up on Rarity," without a reply he runs upstairs.

"Ok," Rainbow Dash smiles, but her happiness is cut short when she hears a thud from the back room. She readies her hand gun and silently starts to walk towards the back. The back of the bakery is lightly lit when she enters. She puts her hand on the wall looking for a switch of some sort to turn the lights on. She feels a switch and flips it up.

The bright light blinds Rainbow Dash as she hears a growl in front of her. She drops her gun as she is forced against the wall. She struggles to fight off her attacker, but manages to slip away from its grip. She shakes her head and opens her eyes and sees her attacker perfectly. The thing that was once a person looks nothing like it once was.

The thing's face had no skin on it; its mouth is full of blood and has flesh hanging out of it. Rainbow Dash checks herself to make sure it's not hers, it's not. The bones on its fingertips are sticking it out and look chewed on. She braces herself as it lunges at her.

"She flips the thing over her and kicks it as it hits the floor. The thing reaches up for her, but she was quicker and grabs its wrist and stomps the arm off of the thing. The thing howls in pain, and Rainbow Dash takes the arm and, with the bone fingertips down, thrusts it into the thing's head. She catches her breath and takes her backpack off and opens it. She looks at the bread that is now smashed and takes it out. A growl startles her as she looks down at the thing, "Oh no," she says as she is pushed to the ground.

"Fuck!" Rainbow Dash yells as she is helpless on her stomach with a thing on top of her. The thing beats on her back furiously as Rainbow Dash tries to get from under the thing. She starts to lose breathe and her eyes start to close when a gunshot takes the burden off her back.

"Wow," Rainbow Dash hears Rarity, "This is a powerful gun," Rainbow Dash feels a hand on her shoulder and she looks up to the person that it belongs to.

"You ok Dash?" Big Mac says as he fixes Rainbow Dashes hair, but only messes it up more, "Well I tried."

"Don't worry about my hair," Rainbow Dash says as she kicks the thing that was just attacking her.

"Yeah we'll fix it when we get back to the farm," Rarity says with a smile.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash catches her breathe, "Thanks Rarity," she walks over and hugs Rarity.

"We heard the thuds and ran as fast as we could," Big Mac says.

"You guys find anything upstairs?" she asks them.

"Yeah lots," Rarity takes out some bottles of water and cans of food from her pack.

"And these guns," Big Mac hands Rainbow Dash a shotgun and another handgun, "Still got the bread?"

"No," she admits, "The things crushed it."

"Oh well," Rarity puts the supplies back into her pack, "At least you're alright."

"Yeah. Let's just get out of this god forsaken town and back to the farm," Rainbow Dash says and they pack up and ready their weapons and head for the exit of the bakery.


End file.
